Rinne Return
by KuramaKing
Summary: Ok so This story Is about a OP Naruto that got the rinnegan instead on Nagato. P.S. sorry about the slow start
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys... This is my first Fanfic Ever, So I cant Make everything perfect but I guess that's what reviews are for. Writing a Fanfic is something I have been wanting to do for a while now. Please Review and help me out! Also I have no idea what the pairings would be so tell me your ideas. And Naruto will be godlike. Peace :P**

 **Summary: Naruto was born with the rinnegan instead of Nagato**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I bet u A MILLION dollars that I never will**

Minato Namikaze or the Yondaime Hokage was a feared and powerful shinobi of Konohagakure. Hell he was very intimidating while mad, but now he is helpless all he can do is focus on the kyuubi's seal as his lover Kushina was suffering unbearable pain of child birth.

 **Minato P.O.V**

" _Fuck i_ _m_ _sorry Kushina,"_ Minato thought. While looking at kushina panting

"THIS REALLY HURTS, DATTABANE," Kushina screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Um, I've never seen her cry out out pain like this before," Minato asked the lady next to him with a fearful look on his face. "Is she... all right?"

"Of course she is," the lady said. "Anyway, your supposed to be watching the Kyuubi's seal"

"But, she's..."

"You're the Yondaime Hokage show some composure," the lady snarled at Minato. "This pain would be unbearable for a man, but women are strong!"

"sorry Biwako-san" Minato said as he was focusing on the seal.

" _Shit this is tough"_ Minato thought " _Its so strong its trying to break free."_

"The head is out, Your almost done Kushina!" Biwako said in a focused tone.

Minato had been Had been focusing on the seal and he dident realize That The baby came out. After taking a peek he saw Kushina Unconscious, Biwako On the floor and the baby had been taken by a strange figure.

"Minato... give me The Jinjuriki host of the Kyuibi!" The man Insisted. "Or else he dies," The man said while holding a kunai Pointing to The Newborn's Head

Then naruto Had finally opened his Legendary purple and black eyes and the man had Frozen up for a second beacause of The extraordinary sight, the Rinnegan. That gave Minato time to throw a flying thunder god kunai at the man. The kunai had gone right through the man Which Shocked Minato a bit, but then Minato had teleported to the kunai, next he grabbed Naruto and teleported to a mark he had placed earlier in his apartment. He placed Naruto gently in the crib that they had bought Before, and admired his exotic eyes

" _My SON has the legendary rinnegan"_ Minato thought and chuckled Before Teleporting back.

When back he saw no one there Then he heard a loud and powerful roar. Minato rushed outside to see the Kyuubi released. He threw a flying thunder god kunai at the Kyuubi then teleported to it. The Kyuubi was creating a Bijuu bomb and aiming towards the Hokage's monument

" _Shit im not going to make it in time_ " The Yondaime thought while rushing as fast as he could.

But he was too late, the Bijuu bomb Launched

 **Naruto P.O.V**

Naruto was laying in the bed silently for a while until he had received lots of purple and black chackra! The chackra was forming into a hand, it had smashed recklessly through the roof top, and was moving uncontrollably towards the Bijuu bomb. The chackra caught it and threw it at The Kyuubi. The Bijuu bomb was flying at the Kyuubi at the speed of sound, flying over the Entire village. When it made contact with the orange Bijuu, it blew up. The chackra was slowly starting to deform.

 **Minato P.O.V.**

" _What was that... Chackra?"_ Minato thought while glancing at the hand formed of chackra. Then he realized that that it came from Naruto

Minato shook off the thought and Swiftly ran towards the paralysed Kyuubi.

" _I have to do this"_ Minato though to him self.

Then he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Minato... what are you plotting" Asked the read head behind Minato.

'Kushina-chan... uhhh, I was just looking for you" He said while rubbing the back of his head while grinning.

"MINATO" she said in a loud and serious tone.

"okay, okay... I was sorta thinking we should seal The Kyuubi inside Naruto.

"WHAT?" Kushina yelled. "I was barley able to control it and I had superb chackra... I mean what if Naruto doesn't.

"Kushina-chan, He had the legendary rinnegan" Minato said while glancing at Kushina's face.

"HOLY SHIT HE HAS THE RINNEGAN?" Kushina asked in an excited tone.

"watch your profanity Kushina-chan" Minato said while only getting a Cold stare back from Kushina. "I mean we wouldn't want our kid to pick up on any of this right?"

Kushina sighed in defeat while gazing at the Kyuubi to make sure it was still down.

"Minato, whatever you do you might want to hurry up dattabane."

"Already ahead of you" Minato said while placing a mark on the ground.

"Stay here" Minato said While teleporting away

Minato reappeared in the room and started running to the crib. When he got there Naruto was crying. Minato smirked while picking him up. He started rocking him for a little while looking at his eyes witch had turn back to azure blue. Then Minato teleported away. He re appeared in front of Kushina.

"May you please take him Kushina-chan?"

"Sure" Kushina said while smirking.

"Thank you, my love" Minato said while smiling at her.

"Minato.. are you?" Kushina asked in a sad tone

"Yes Kushina-chan... I believe this is the only way," Minato said. "Im going to do it a bit different than normal. I am going to use the reaper death seal to split the Kyuubi's chackra in half . Half will go into you and half into Naruto. You should live if I do it this way.

"NO" Kushina screamed. "He needs a loving father while growing up, there must be another way."

"There just is not another way." Minato said in a depressed tone while slightly nodding his head horizontally

"How about I take all his chackra. You will still be alive aannnd... naruto wont have to live with the burden of being a jinjuriki," Kushina said while almost crying

"Kushina-chan. I could never replace you as a parent." Minato said and Kushina sighed in defeat

"I had never lost an argument before Minato-kun." Kushina said in a hush voice.

"I love you Kushina," minato said while doing hands signs for a jutsu " **Kuchiyose** **no Jutsu."**

An altar had appeared next to Minato. He grabbed naruto and placed him down on the altar. He looked back at Kushina to see her sobbing. He started doing hand signs for another jutsu

" **Shiki Fujin** " the kyuubi was starting to deform and red chackra was splitting and went into Mother and son

 **Annnd cut. Wow that went smoother than expected. This chapter will be sorta on the shorter side but tell me if you would rather have longer chapters and updates will take longer or would you rather have shorter updates and less waiting time. Also tell me about pairings Peace :P (P.S. I might be a little bad on grammer)**


	2. Visual Prowess

**ddA/N: Hey guys, Thanks for the support! (honestly I expected nothing) anyway here is chapter two! P.s. I haven't figured out the pairings yet so...**

 **Naruto P.O.V.**

While the red Chakra was flowing into Kushina and Naruto, Naruto was crying at the top his lungs. Kushina had finally given in and fell uncancious. Naruto's fine azure eyes where slowly starting toc close. His mouth had finally shut. But the pair of azure eyes slowly opened again. Naruto was glancing the area. It was very eerie, there was ankle level murky water on the ground. You couldn't see the walls, it was so dark. Naruto was laying in the water for a while but then, he heard a voice.

"I see thou have inherited my Chakra," an old figure said, thinking that Naruto wouldn't understand

Naruto was just laying there eyeing the sage, as the damp cold water was freezing him,

"I foresee great things in you..." the old geezer said. "That is why I am giving thou the rest of my Chakra. I have lived in the form of Chakra for too long."

Naruto was still laying there, staring at the old man and his surroundings. Suddenly, a mighty, gigantic orange Bijuu was forming among them. When fully appeared, The Kyuubi gave a roar while trying to stab the Kid next to him with his sharp, pointy claws

"KURAMA" the sage yelled.

Kurama stopped instantly glancing at the sage while ignoring that Naruto had started crying

" **O-old man?** " Kurama said with an overjoyed expression. " **I-its been too long.** "

"Indeed Kurama, I see thou have been sealed inside the kid."

" **Yeah...** " the Kyuubi said while grinning, " **Some idiot used some contract with the Shinigami** **and split my soul in half** **."**

"Kurama," the sage then paused. "Please get along with this child... I am Giving him my Chakra and he had already been bestowed upon the rinnegan."

" **I don't see why you would, I mean he's just a litte brat** " the Kyuubi snarled

"He inherited my will and power like it was nothing" The Sage said "Not anyone could just do that."

The Kyuubi stared at the brat and smirked while thinking on how Naruto resembled Minato

" **Fine** " Kurama said while lifting Naruto with his tails. He was also trying to warm him up with his furry and cozy nine tails." **Better?** "

"Yes, Thank you Kurama," the sage said while smirking at Kurama. "I think its about time I leave this world."

" **NO DON'T GO** " the Kyuubi yelled with a face full of sorrow, anger and sadness." **Please, its been thousands of years..."**

"Kurama, its not really good bye" The sage said in a calming tone. "I think its about time."

" **Humph,** " the Kyuubi huffed. " **Bye Hagoromo"**

The sage had started infusing his Chakra and had been giving it all to Naruto. The purple and black Chakra was leaking out the sage while flowing into Naruto's eyes. The Kyuubi even gave him some of his fiery, scorching orange Chakra. The Old man hed started to slowly fade of of existence.

"Thou shalt have good luck" said Hagoromo as his parting words.

The room stood silent as Naruto had a cloak of Strong aura Chakra flickering between orange, black, purple and blue. After a while he had his rinnegan back, but the pupil of the rinnegan was azure blue. His hair got a little fiery tint. After a while Naruto finally woke up. He glanced on where he was. He saw his dad with blue Chakra on all of his fingers of one hand and walking towards narutro.

 **Minato P.O.V.**

" _Now all_ _I_ _need to do is seal it,_ " Minato thought to himself while putting his hand on his belly forming the seal." **Hakke no** **F** **uin Shiki."**

All of a sudden, Naruto got his azure rinnegan and his hair got that fiery tint. Minato had felt a pain ins his stomach. Then he screamed in pain. His corpse fell on the ground, laying there lifelessly.

 **Naruto P.O.V.**

Naruto was laying there with his Chakra cloak Activated. He stared at Minato with his piercing mystic rinnegan! Thee the King of Hell appeared beside him

" **Gedo – Rinne Tensei no Jutsu.** "

Then a bunch of Green orbs spewed out of its gigantic mouth and scattered across the village. Two of the orbs went into Minato and Kushina. After a while they both woke up from their eternal slumber.

 **Kushina P.O.V.**

Kushina gazed at Naruto's cloak and his Visual prowess. She picked him up, Then took a glance at Minato to see that he was just eyeing the King of Hell, with a large grin. As it was slowly fading.

"MINATO!" Kushina yelled while trying to get his attention.

Then Minato had turned behind him to see Kushina had woken up.

"Oh, Hey Kushina-chan," Minato said in an upbeat tone voice. "I see you have finally woken up."

"I wish you wold of looked at me first dattebane" Kushina shrugged. "Anyways, whats up with Naruto."

"My guess is that the rinnegan gave Naruto some kind of Chakra, but that doesn't explain the orange colour of Chakra in the mix," Minato in a rather fast tone."Maybe the Kyuubi gave Naruto some Chakra."

"I doubt it," Kushina said with a smirk on her face while also rocking Naruto back and fourth.

"We should go back home and get Naruto cleaned up." Minato suggested.

"I think we should dattebane," Kushina said with an excited tone.

 **Later, Minato P.O.V.**

Minato was sitting in the living room of his Mansion watching Naruto while Kushina went out shopping. Then he heard the doorbell

" _That must be Kushina,_ " _M_ inato thought while racing to the door. He stopped for a few seconds preparing himself, then opened the door

"Heeeey Kushina" Minato said while opening the door. But to his surprise he found a silver haired ANBU With a dog mask infornt of him

"Yo, Sensei." Kakashi said with a large grin on his face. "Aww... did I get your hopes up Hokage-sama."

Minato Just stared at His student with a flustered face while the ANBU Just let himself in.

"Soooooo, can I see him?" the silver haired ANBU asked while Minato got his face straitened up.

"Sure, hes in the living room" Minaot said "Glad you could visit Kakashi."

"Why thank you." Kakashi said while thoroughly inspecting the baby." wait a second, is that the legendary rinnegan."

"Yeah, I didn't believe it at first either. He also had a fiery tint on his hair."

"Oh yeah... I see it," Kakashi said while ruffling Naruto's hair.

" _Wow, I_ _a_ _m_ _surprised_ _Kakashi_ _isn't_ _reading_ _one of_ _his_ _pervy_ _books_ _right about now_ ," Minato thought while letting loose a small chuckle. _Then he pulls his book out from his ninja pouch. "I had to fucking jinx it"_

 **A/N: And CUT!. Sorry if i kept you waiting for a short chapter, life was really busy the last few days... But now it the weekend! And I may get a longer on out for Monday or two shorter ones. And like I said before I Literally expected no favs, follows or review. So if you excuse me i am going to bed.**

 **In a While -KK**


End file.
